


Prolonged Pleasure -| Gender Not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, Bokuto - Freeform, Fukuroudani, Hinata - Freeform, Hot, Kageyama - Freeform, Karasuno, Kenma, Kozume - Freeform, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Nekoma, Nekomata - Freeform, Other, Risky, Spicy, akaashi - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform, mature themes, neko, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "Your eyes shut slowly. Before doing anything- you thought to yourself, 'Is this really a good idea?' How would he know? He'll never know... He can't even hear anything other than the game. Sliding your hands into your pants you slowly started to rub. "Mature Themes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gender Not Specified::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Switch Kenma x Bottom (Y/n)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Warning‼️ Some Readers might be uncomfortable, continue at your own discretion.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy🎁
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Prolonged Pleasure -| Gender Not Specified |-

_“Shoyo help me! I’m low, it’s gonna kill me!”_

_Kenma was screaming into his mic as usual. It was pretty dark outside and he’d been on the game all day._

_“Hinata!”_

_The screen went black. He died. You watched as he sat back in his chair with his hands covering his face._

_“You couldn’t come any faster? You better not die now- it took us too long to get here. I’ll watch you, so make sure you get to the next checkpoint. Then spawn me back.”_

_•_

_You never felt as though Kenma neglected you, just that he was on his games a lot. Whenever you said something ab_ _out it, he made up for it. Other than that, you usually just sat on the bed behind him and watched. Tonight wasn’t any different. Sitting back, you prepared for a long night._

_“Hinata! Run, it’s right there! You’re gonna die, if you fight by yourself!”_

_Tuning them out, you had an idea. Sliding under the covers, you laid your head back. He wouldn’t be done for at least another hour- this wouldn’t take long at all._

_•_

_Your eyes shut slowly. Before doing anything- you thought to yourself,_

_**“Is this really a good idea?”** _

_How would he know? He’ll never know… He can’t even hear anything other than the game. Sliding your hands into your pants, you slowly started to rub. Fantasies flew into your head one after the next. They were all about Kenma. You guys have been together for a few months now. It’s been almost a year. However, intimacy wasn’t a common occurrence. Meaning, whenever it did happen- it felt incredible. For both parties. Though, just because it feels good, doesn’t mean it’s something you should or can do all the time. The both of you were always busy doing SOMETHING. Whenever Kenma wasn’t on his games, he was either working or sleeping. Yes, you both had time together throughout the week. But thoughts of doing… things weren't always apparent. You were fine just being in his presence, and it was the same way for him._

_•_

_On the other hand, you didn’t have too much that you did. Besides working and writing papers, the only things you did were sleeping and occasionally hanging out with Akaashi. He was always nearby because Bokuto was always nearby. Bokuto was always nearby because Kuroo was always nearby. The one person Kenma would’ve wanted nearby besides the 3 of you was Hinata- as expected. But that just wasn’t something that could happen._

_“ALL RIGHT! I’m finally back, took you long enough. Give me some meds just in case, I can’t afford to die again.”_

_You snapped out of it for a second and realized what it was that you were about to do. You peeked at Kenma to make sure that his eyes were still locked on the screen. Slowly biting on your lower lip, you continued, more cautiously than before. You didn’t need him finding out. So, once again, you tuned everything out and tried to get things over with as fast as you could. Your thoughts were clouded with ideas about what you’d do if Kenma caught you. What his face would be like. Whether or not he’d help you. All of this put together helped guide the pleasure that you knew was waiting deep inside you._

_•_

_“Yeah Sho, it’s fine. Tell Kageyama I said he’s annoying and the next time he interrupts our game- I’m gonna kill him.”_

_“Yeah… You better tell him! We can play again tomorrow or something, I’m free. Alright, see you.”_

_•_

_It started getting harder to hold back slight moans. Your back was already arched, but your movements were slow. And shadow moving quickly would be sure to alert Kenma about what was happening. You couldn’t have that._

_**“This is wrong. I know it is.”** _

_Either way, knowing that wasn’t enough to stop you. You were already too far along. It already felt too good. You had to go through with it. Turning your head into the pillow, you muffled moans that were sure to have escaped otherwise. You were on thin ice and you knew it. However, the high you’d get from your release would be worth it. Your toes started to curl, your body started erupting in chills all over. There was no stopping the feeling that was absolutely taking over you. Your imagination was now running wild. Your climax was here. You could hear Kenma as if he were right next to you. His airy moans filled your head as you almost.._

_•_

_“Kitty, don’t you think it’s rude to do something like this without me?”_

_Your eyes sprang open. Kenma WAS right there. It wasn’t just your imagination. You could feel your cheeks burning up. It was as if your body was on fire. You weren’t even able to stammer any coherent words out._

_“Kenma- I…”_

_Not letting you finish, Kenma threw the covers off of you. Your eyes widened as he climbed on top of you and pinned your arms above your head. He moved to your neck and he heard your breath hitch. Lips parting, his tongue found your skin. Keeping his head there, he made his hands busy- removing both his clothes and yours. It was hard to comprehend what was happening. Instead of fighting it, you let it happen. After all, you’d rather have him help you instead of him being weirded out by it. There wasn’t enough space in your mind to be thinking about anything other than him. He was all over you, exploring your weak spots. HE was good at it. Every move he made led to a burst of pleasure. Hickeys were left in the most sensitive places and his fingers rubbed the best places possible. Your hands subconsciously wrapped around the back on his neck and pulled him closer to you. You wanted more, you wanted him. Understanding this, he laid on his back and pulled you onto him, lining up to your hole. Pushing yourself down ever so slowly, you could feel your insides taking his shape. He was able to satisfy you with every stroke, as if he was made to fit in you._

_•_

_He was clearly trying to suppress his moans. They came out accidentally sometimes and others were full of air. A noticeable blush took form on his face and it turned you on even more. Your hips couldn’t stop moving and his hands couldn’t stop pulling you down on him._

_“K-Kitty, Nngh~ Mmm yeah… it feels so good baby.”_

_You couldn’t get the words out yourself, the most you could do was bite hard on your lip and nod. You were already sensitive down below because of what you were doing before, but this was at least 1000 times better. His eyes were closed shut as he was trying to force back his orgasm. You had already done the same. However, it wasn’t working very well. The pace quickened and the breathing of both parties was unstable._

_•_

_It was late at night, only the dim lamp provided light now that the computer screen was off. It would be morning soon, but that didn’t stop the wants of either one of you. Neither one of you had work in the morning. Neither one of you had planned for any guests to come over. You had a house all to yourselves. Times like this were never interrupted and you would do it 20 times more if only your body could handle it. However, Kenma always made it so that you were tired and couldn’t take anymore after round one. If that wasn’t the case, then he’d easily be the one not able to continue. His stamina wasn’t the greatest and his sensitivity is always through the roof._

_•_

_“Kenma~ I- I- can’t anymore… Mmph- It’s too…”_

_Pulling you down one last time, he thrusted his whole length inside you- forcing you to throw your head back and he did the same. The both of you couldn’t take anymore and finally gave in. You rested your head on his chest while the only sounds that filled the room were heavy pants. His hand found its way to your head and he entwined his fingers with your hair, weakly playing with it._

_“Next time just tell me. I have no problem doing this. I love it actually…. I love you.”_

_Lifting your head up with the last bit of strength you had, your lips found his and slowly met. It was sweet as your tongues collided and chased after each other. It couldn’t have possibly lasted long due to how little energy the both of you had left. Nevertheless, neither one of you had wanted it to end._

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, omg- I love this. So much that I might just make it a full story. If I do then it’ll include Bokuaka, Kagehina and lonely Kuroo😭 I feel so bad having Bokuaka but not KuroKen. I also ship Tsukkiyama so I wouldn’t have Kuroo with Tsukishima. I don’t know what I’ll do yet. But if you guys like this idea then definitely let me know! I’m excited. Anyways, now that all of that is out of the way- THANK YOU FOR READING. It really means so much to me. Please let me know if you enjoyed this. For updates about it or just recent news about my profile/stories on here, check out my announcements that I’ve made on Wattpad. If you want to continue reading my previous and future works then the info I released is pretty important. Once again, tysm for reading, I hope this at least raised your mood or brought you some entertainment :)


End file.
